<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HOLDING ON. by Sepiii_go</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009401">HOLDING ON.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/pseuds/Sepiii_go'>Sepiii_go</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JXR (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Drama, Family Issues, M/M, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/pseuds/Sepiii_go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka tidak melakukan kecelakaan karena mereka melakukannya secara sadar. Bukan juga karena paksaan tapi karena sudah menjadi suatu rutinitas.</p><p>Baekjin tidak tahu jika ia istimewa.  Baekjin tidak tahu jika kegiatan yang dilakukannya bersama Yuri akan menghasilkan sosok kecil yang membuat hatinya luluh untuk menjadi pelindung. Dan Baekjin juga tahu jika Yuri tidak akan menyukainya.</p><p>Tapi mereka tetap tinggal bersama. Yuri juga tetap mencintainya. Tapi maaf, tidak untuk si kecil, Yujin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Jin/Park Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HOLDING ON.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/gifts">betweennightshift</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jika kalian sudah menemukan cerita ini, artinya kalian menyetujui warning yang diberikan author di tweet sebelumnya. -@sepiii_go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>"Kamu tidur di kamar sana, aku disini."</p><p>Baekjin menatap Yuri dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa gak tidur bareng?"</p><p>Ekspresi Yuri yang semula datar berubah mengkerut emosi. Matanya yang membara menatap Baekjin hingga membuat pria mungil itu menatapnya takut.</p><p>"Kamu tau kan aku belum siap jadi ayah?! Siapa yang nyuruh kamu hamil?! Hah!!"</p><p>Baekjin kira, malam itu setelah acara pernikahan mereka, Yuri akan kembali seperti semula. Lembut dan menyayanginya. Tapi ia salah, Yuri ternyata masih sama.</p><p> </p><p>Bahkan setelah kelahiran anaknya, Yuri masih berlaku sama. Mengacuhkannya bahkan berbuat seenaknya. Banyak teman-temannya bertanya. '<em>Ngapain sih masih bertahan?</em>' Tapi masih Baekjin tanggapi dengan senyuman.</p><p>Hari itu, saat ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk sang anak. Ia hanya memiliki support dari sang ibu dan mertua. Suaminya itu entah kemana. Walau sang mertua berkata jika ia ada di luar ruangan bersalin, tapi selama satu hari itu ia tak bertemu dengannya sama sekali.</p><p> </p><p>Baekjin, masih sabar.</p><p> </p><p><em>Enam</em> Bulan telah berlalu sejak hari dimana anaknya lahir. <strong>Park Yujin</strong>. Nama yang memiliki arti kemandirian, agar kelak saat dewasa ia bisa mandiri tanpa harus bergantung pada banyak orang. Seperti Baekjin mengurusnya seorang diri walaupun ia masih tinggal satu atap dengan suaminya itu.</p><p>Jika kalian kira Yuri akan acuh tak menganggap Yujin ada, kalian salah. Yuri masih menganggap Yujin ada, hanya saja perlakuannya pada Yujin yang membuat Baekjin berharap jika Yuri lebih baik tidak menganggapnya.</p><p>Yuri sering kali berteriak marah saat Yujin rewel. Seperti malam ini contohnya. Sore tadi Yujin tak sengaja terjungkal dari duduknya hingga membuat lebam  di keningnya. Anak itu terus menangis kesakitan bahkan setelah Baekjin gendong dan berikan susu.</p><p>Jantung Baekjin berdegup kencang ketika mendengar pintu masuk apartemennya terbuka. Tanda Yuri tiba dan Yujin masih saja menangis.</p><p>"Pulang kerja malah disambut tangisan."</p><p>Nyinyiran Yuri membuat Baekjin menggumamkan kata maaf lalu membawa Yujin kedalam kamarnya. Ia tak akan sanggup jika harus mendengar cacian atau makian yang keluar lebih banyak dari mulut suaminya untuk anak yang bahkan tak memiliki salah.</p><p>"Udah dong sayang nangisnya.. Lihat tuh Daddy sudah pulang.."</p><p>Yujin masih nangis tersedu-sedu bahkan hingga suaranya hampir habis. Baekjin dengan telaten menggendong anaknya itu sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya. Ia ayunkan ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai upaya agar Yujin tenang atau bahkan terlelap.</p><p>"Sudah sayang, sakitnya bentar lagi bakal hilang kok."</p><p>"Yujin tau kan kalau Moma sayang Yujin? Yujin jangan takut, Moma pasti lindungi Yujin terus."</p><p>Tiga puluh menit berlalu hingga Yujin menghentikan tangisannya dan menutup matanya. Dengan hati-hati, diletakkannya bayi gembil itu diatas kasur. Setelah menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dan mengecup keningnya, Baekjin buru-buru keluar kamarnya menuju Yuri.</p><p>"Maaf, Yujin baru tidur." Ujarnya ketika melihat Yuri yang sudah duduk di pantry, tanda jika pria itu ingin mengisi perutnya.</p><p>"Kebiasaan."</p><p>"Gak bisa ngurus anak tapi kok punya anak, jangan sok-sokan siap jadi orangtua makanya!"</p><p>Perkataan Yuri sangatlah menusuk tepat di hatinya, tapi Baekjin tak menanggapinya. Ia langsung fokus pada masakan yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat dan tengah ia panaskan. Menanggapi Yuri akan menjadi urusan panjang seperti yang ia alami dulu. Tanyakan saja pada meja makan yang menjadi <em>saksi bisu</em> pada saat itu.</p><p>"Besok aku diajak Hyeonsu imunisasi, jadi kamu makan siang di kantor saja ya?" </p><p>Baekjin berucap sambil menyajikan makanannya ke hadapan Yuri.</p><p>"Emang imunisasi penting banget?"</p><p>Baekjin menghela nafasnya sebelum tersenyum miris. "Penting,"</p><p>"Tapi kalau kamu gak mau aku buatkan bekal besok."</p><p>Yuri mengangguk. "Buatkan bekal saja."</p><p> </p><p>Yuri berubah. Sudah ia rapalkan itu sejak ia memberitahu jika ia tengah mengandung. Tapi Baekjin tidak pernah bosan-bosannya membandingkan antara Yuri yang dulu dengan yang sekarang.</p><p>Yuri yang sekarang, memilih jalur yang repot. Merepotkan lebih tepatnya. Seperti kata-kata yang pernah ia temukan di sosial media: <strong><em>kalau ada yang sulit, kenapa harus yang mudah?</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Bodoh.</p><p>Baekjin yang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia masih bertahan dengan Yuri disaat sudah beribu luka yang ditorehkan lelaki itu. Jika saja lukanya bisa dilihat, mungkin tubuh Baekjin sudah tidak tampak. Tubuhnya sudah penuh oleh luka hingga tidak bisa dikenali. Tapikan itu hanya jika...</p><p> </p><p>"Aku mau jatahku nanti malam."</p><p>Baekjin mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk karena melamun. "Hah?"</p><p>"Aku mau jatahku. Besok pasti bocah itu rewel lagi."</p><p>Baekjin mengangguk. Memang seperti itu adanya. Ia yang harus menuruti segala keinginan suaminya. Tak bisa menolak atau anaknya akan dalam keadaan bahaya.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sebulan berlalu, Yujin semakin tumbuh sehat dengan perkembangan yang selalu menakjubkan untuk Baekjin. Apalagi bayi lucu itu tengah dalam proses penumbuhan gigi bawahnya. Sangat lucu ketika ia tertawa akibat leluconnya.</p><p>"Mana anak Moma yang ganteng? Ini anak Moma? Hm? Aigoo.. tampannyaa.."</p><p>Yujin tertawa ketika Baekjin mempertemukan hidung mereka. Membuat Baekjin juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.</p><p>"Kita makan, yuk? Sebelum Daddy pulang, Yujin tidur ya?"</p><p>"Anak Moma pinter, pasti bakal bantu Momanya. Iya kan, sayang??"</p><p>Yujin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa lucu. Menampilkan gigi bawahnya yang sudah tumbuh dua itu.</p><p>Baekjin mendudukkan Yujin diatas <em>highchair</em> yang memang ia sediakan di dekat pantry. Sambil tangannya berfokus pada bubur yang dibuat, ia sesekali mengajak ngobrol anaknya yang tengah menggigiti biskuit yang ia berikan sebelumnya.</p><p>"Baekjin."</p><p>Baekjin menoleh saat mendengar suara suaminya. Matanya membulat karena terkejut menyadari kedatangan suaminya itu. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore, tak biasa sekali Yuri sudah tiba dirumah.</p><p>"Yuri? Kamu kok sudah pulang?"</p><p>Yuri duduk dikursi pantry, disamping Yujin lebih tepatnya.</p><p>"Aku ngerasa gak enak badan, jadi langsung pulang."</p><p>Baekjin buru-buru meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Yuri. "Hangat."</p><p>"Kamu sudah makan?"</p><p>Yuri menggeleng.</p><p>"Aku belum masak, baru selesai buat bubur untuk Yujin." Lanjut Baekjin menunjuk panci kecil yang masih terletak diatas kompor.</p><p>Yuri menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip. "Bubur nasi kan? Gak apa, aku masih bisa makan."</p><p>Baekjin bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia harus menuruti Yuri lebih dulu, tapi disatu sisi lagi ia harus mempedulikan anaknya juga. Bubur yang dimasaknya tidak lah banyak. Hanya satu porsi orang dewasa karena Yujin terkadang makan banyak terkadang juga tidak.</p><p>"Ya sudah, sebentar ya aku pindahkan dulu."</p><p> </p><p>Bodoh.</p><p>Baekjin bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya.</p><p>Dalam hati, ia meminta maaf kepada sang anak yang masih menggigiti biskuit sambil mengoceh tak jelas.</p><p>
  <em>'Maafin Moma, nak. Moma bodoh, gak bisa dahuluin kamu dari Daddymu sendiri.'</em>
</p><p>"Dda dda da.."</p><p>"Mma mam."</p><p>Perkataan Yujin barusan membuat Yuri menoleh dan memperhatikan bayi tujuh bulan itu. Yujin masih asik dengan biskuitnya walaupun pipi dan bajunya sudah penuh oleh sisa biskuit bercampur liurnya sendiri.</p><p>Yuri tidak memandangnya aneh, tidak juga memandangnya jijik. Tapi ia seperti terpaku oleh bayi yang baru ia sadari mirip dengannya. Sangat mirip Yuri kecil yang fotonya terpajang di rumah sang Ibu. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak menyadari jika bayi tujuh bulan ini benar-benar seperti dirinya sendiri.</p><p>"Mma mam mam, Mmo mo mo." </p><p>Baekjin baru selesai menyajikan semangkuk bubur ketika menyadari Yujin memanggilnya. Saat itu pula ia melihat Yuri yang nampak memperhatikan Yujin yang justru mengulurkan tangan padanya.</p><p>"Yu- Yuri, ini buburnya sudah siap."</p><p>Yuri melepas pandangannya dari Yujin, beralih pada semangkuk bubu dihadapannya.</p><p>"Aku mau mandiin Yujin dulu ya, habis itu aku bawakan obat untuk kamu."</p><p>Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yuri, Baekjin langsung membawa bayinya ke dalam kamarnya. Ia seperti terburu-buru hingga mendapatkan tatapan tak berarti dari Yuri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Apakah... Yuri akan berubah?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Semakin malam tiba, suhu tubuh Yuri semakin tinggi. Tidak tahu apa penyebabnya padahal pria itu sudah meminum obat yang diberikannya. Tangannya tak ingin lepas menggenggam tangan Baekjin.</p><p>Baekjin pusing. Disamping itu ia harus menemani Yujin yang tiba-tiba ikut rewel. Bayi itu tidak ingin lepas dari gendongannya sekalipun telah terlelap akibat kekenyangan. Seperti sebentar saja Baekjin melepaskannya, ia kehilangan kehangatannya.</p><p>"Yuri, aku tidurin Yujin dulu ya? Nanti aku tidur disini malam ini, janji."</p><p>"Ngg!" Yuri mengerang sambil menggeleng. Tangannya semakin erat menahan Baekjin.</p><p>"Tapi, Yur-"</p><p>"Aku bilang disini saja!"</p><p>Baekjin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu mengangguk perlahan. Ia membetulkan gendongannya pada Yujin yang hanya terpangku tangan kirinya. Ia timang-timang bayi yang sudah terlelap itu.</p><p>"Sini." Yuri tiba-tiba berucap sambil menepuk sisinya yang kosong.</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"Yujin simpan sini."</p><p> </p><p>Tubuh Baekjin bergetar saat itu juga. Baekjin tidak tahu ia harus bahagia atau justru takut. Ini adalah kali pertama Yuri memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan nama. Tapi disatu sisi, Baekjin takut jika itu adalah suatu pertanda buruk. Makanya ia menggeleng, berusaha menolaknya halus.</p><p>"Gak perlu, aku... masih kuat."</p><p>Yuri berdecak kesal. "Kalau aku ada niat bunuh Yujin, sudah aku lakukan sejak ia lahir."</p><p>Baekjin menatap mata Yuri yang terlihat sayu -akibat demam yang dideritanya. Setengah hatinya ingin percaya, tapi masih sangat ragu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang benar. Jika Yuri punya niat buruk, mungkin sudah dilakukannya sejak dulu.</p><p>"A- aku simpan disini ya."</p><p>Perlahan Baekjin menaiki sisi kasur Yuri yang kosong. Meletakkan Yujin dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menepuk pantatnya karena anak itu mulai merengek.</p><p>"Moma disini, sayang.. Bobonya di kasur ya..." Bisik Baekjin pelan.</p><p>Yujin masih merengek. Bahkan menggenggam jarinya dengan erat walau matanya masih terpejam.</p><p>"Yujin sama kayak aku ya? Gak mau lepas dari kamu."</p><p>Baekjin menatap Yuri yang sudah membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap Yujin dan dirinya.</p><p>"Pantes kamu sayang banget sama dia."</p><p>Baekjin tersenyum. "Yujin emang mirip sama kamu, Yuri."</p><p>"Karena dia anak kamu." Lanjut Baekjin mencicit pelan.</p><p>"Ya, aku tau."</p><p>"Tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa menerimanya."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tepat dua jam yang lalu, Yuri mengirimkan pesan untuk Baekjin yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan pulang larut malam. Balasan Baekjin tentu saja memprotesnya karena fakta jika dirinya memang baru sembuh sakit. Tapi pekerjaan yang menggunung tidak bisa ia acuhkan karena sudah mendekati <em>deadline</em>.</p><p>Yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka pintu apartemennya adalah cahaya lampu yang masih terang. Biasanya jika ia pulang lewat jam 10 saja, Baekjin sudah memadamkan lampu di ruang tengah, tapi kali ini berbeda. Selain nyala lampu yang ia dapatkan, ada juga suara tv yang memang terpasang di ruang tengah. Batinnya semakin penasaran dengan hal itu.</p><p>Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di pintu masuk ruang tengah. Ada Baekjin disana. Beserta bungkusan koyo yang berserakan diatas meja didepan sofa. Baekjinnya tengah tertidur. Lelap bahkan sampai mendengkur. Namun sepertinya posisinya membuat ia tak nyaman.</p><p>Yuri menaruh tas kerjanya diatas meja. Lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggendong Baekjin dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya.</p><p>Saat ia merunduk untuk meletakkan suaminya itu, Yuri bisa merasakan bau menyengat dari koyo yang sepertinya Baekjin pakai cukup banyak.</p><p>Kepo.</p><p>Yuri menyingkap sedikit baju Baekjin untuk mengetahui ada berapa banyak koyo yang terpasang disana.</p><p>"Banyak banget!" Ia bergumam sambil dalam hati menghitung banyak tempelan kotak hangat itu.</p><p>"Sesakit itu kah?"</p><p>Tangan Yuri terulur mengelus surai rambut Baekjin. "Jangan cape-cape dong, ini yang bikin aku gak mau punya anak."</p><p>"Kamu kerepotan dan menghabiskan sisa umurmu hanya untuk itu."</p><p>Yuri meninggalkan kecupan di kening Baekjin sebelum mengangkat selimutnya untuk menyelimuti hingga sebatas dada. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Moma."</p><p>Tapi selanjutnya Yuri tertawa geli, "Moma, aneh sekali mengucapkannya."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Baekjin mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan cahaya mentari yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia sedikit merengut karena matanya yang masih menyesuaikan dengan kesadarannya. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, akhirnya pandangannya mulai membaik. Yang pertama ia lihat saat itu adalah tembok berwarna abu yang merupakan warna kesukaan Yuri. Sudah lama rasanya saat ia terbangun langsung menatap tembok ini. Biasanya ia langsung menatap tembok bermotif roket yang ada di kamar anaknya dan dirinya.</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"YUJIN!!"</p><p>Baekjin langsung bangkit ketika kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan anaknya padahal hari sudah menunjukkan siang.</p><p>"Yujin??" Baekjin memanggil anaknya selepas membuka pintu kamar Yuri. Tapi yang didapatnya adalah, pemandangan indah yang hampir membuatnya ingin menitikkan air mata.</p><p>Didepan TV, ada Yuri yang sedang memangku Yujin. Keduanya tampak tengah mengobrol karena suara Yujin sangat mendominasi walaupun tak tau apa yang bayi itu ucapkan.</p><p>"Coba panggil lagi! Daddy. Da ddy."</p><p>"Nddi. Di di di."</p><p>"Arghh anak Daddy pinter bangettt! Mau cium di pipi?"</p><p>Yujin tertawa ketika Yuri menempelkan bibirnya di pipi. Entah apa yang lucu tapi sepertinya bayi itu seperti kegirangan. Membuat Yuri melakukan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi untuk membuat bayinya tertawa.</p><p>"Mo ma. Ma ma mam."</p><p>"Moma, lagi tidur sayang. Yujin sama Daddy dulu ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Moma sudah bangun kok."</p><p> </p><p>Yuri terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar Baekjin membuka suaranya. Namun pria itu langsung menoleh dan melemparkan senyumnya. "Tadi Yujin nangis, tapi aku gak tega bangunin kamu."</p><p>Baekjin mendekat pada Yuri. Ia berjalan kebelakang Yuri dan mengalungkan tangannya pada pria itu.</p><p>"Kamu... sudah bisa nerima Yujin?" Tanya Baekjin tepat di telinga Yuri karena pria kecil itu menumpukan dagunya pada bahu sang suami.</p><p>Yuri menoleh kepada Baekjin, membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat bahkan membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan. "Aku mau coba."</p><p>Baekjin mengangguk. "Makasih.."</p><p>"Jangan nangis dong!" Yuri panik ketika melihat mata Baekjin yang sudah berkaca-kaca.</p><p>"Aku gak nangis. Aku bahagia."</p><p>Yuri melepas satu tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Baekjin. "Maaf ya aku butuh waktu lama."</p><p>"Terima kasih juga sudah bertahan."</p><p>Baekjin menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup rahang Yuri dan disusul menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher suaminya.</p><p>"Aku mau nangis dulu." Ujarnya sebelum Yuri merasakan ada air yang menempel di lehernya.</p><p>Yuri tertawa, "Lihat, sayang. Momamu sedang nangis, haha." Ejeknya pada Yujin yang hanya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan bingung.</p><p>Mungkin bingung karena ini kali pertamanya melihat mereka kumpul sedekat ini.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Kamu.."</p><p>Yuri mengubah posisi rebahannya menjadi menghadap Baekjin. "...Kenapa masih milih bertahan sama aku?"</p><p>Baekjin memilih untuk tidak membalas tatapan Yuri. Ia masih mengelus kepala Yujin yang sudah terlelap dan tertidur diantara mereka.</p><p>"Aku gak mau Yujin ngerasain apa yang aku rasain."</p><p>Yuri semakin menatap Baekjin yang kini tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.</p><p>"Kamu tau kan aku <em>brokenhome?</em> Aku gak mau anakku merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Itu tidak mudah dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan."</p><p>"Apalagi Yujin baru saja lahir. Dia gak punya salah apa-apa. Aku mau Yujin merasakan kasih sayang utuh dari kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun ada ujian yang harus kita lewati, tapi aku percaya kalau Tuhan gak akan tega membiarkan umatnya seperti ini."</p><p>Yuri menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maafin aku yang seperti iblis ini, sayang.."</p><p>Baekjin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yuri. Ia berikan senyuman sebelum membalas ucapannya. "Kamu bukan iblis. Aku tau kamu pasti punya alasan untuk bersikap seperti itu."</p><p>Yuri mengangguk lagi.</p><p>"Aku gak mau kehilangan kamu. Aku gak mau ke kecapean, kamu sakit, kamu bagi perhatian kamu. Aku gak mau."</p><p>"Tapi malam itu, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana usaha kamu untuk terus mempertahankan Yujin."</p><p>"Kamu berlagak seolah baik-baik saja padahal ada banyak sakit yang sedang mendera otot-otot kamu."</p><p>"Aku tau ini sangat sulit untuk mengurus bayi kan?"</p><p>Baekjin mengangguk. "<em>I</em><em>t's too hard, Yuri."</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah, i know</em>. Makanya aku berjanji akan membantumu mulai saat ini."</p><p>Yuri mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku teringat masa kecilku saat menyadari wajahku dan Yujin sangat mirip."</p><p>Yuri tertawa sejenak. "Aku ingat aku pernah difoto dengan dikelilingi mobil-mobilan."</p><p>"Tapi aku sakit hati saat mengetahui jika anakku sekarang tidak bisa memiliki itu."</p><p>Pandangannya beralih lagi pada Baekjin. "Maaf, sayang."</p><p>"Aku gak akan ulangi itu lagi. Janji."</p><p>Baekjin mengangguk kecil. Lalu tangannya diraih oleh Yuri untuk dikecup.</p><p>Hati Baekjin menghangat. Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak diperlakukan semanis ini oleh Yuri. Apalagi kini sudah ada malaikat kecil yang hadir diantara mereka. Semoga apa yang pernah ia alami setahun belakangan ini akan terbalas dengan kejadian-kejadian indah yang akan dikenangnya sepanjang waktu. Sampai akhir hayatnya tiba.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>